<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дерево by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392310">Дерево</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дерево</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780662">Tree</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames">ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На поваленном стволе дерева, на котором Хлоя устроилась, было холодновато. В лес они отправились за милой рождественской ёлочкой, которую собирались поставить дома, вместо того, чтобы покупать магазинную, — достать ёлку самим казалось чем-то по-особенному праздничным.</p><p>Вид ей тоже открывался преотличный.</p><p>Сэм снял куртку, и Хлое было видно, как движутся его мышцы под футболкой, когда он заносит топор. Снег в этом году выпал поздно.</p><p>— Наслаждаешься видом? — поддразнил Сэм, поймав на себе ее взгляд.</p><p>— Естественно, — улыбнувшись, сказала Хлоя. — Но было бы даже еще лучше, если бы футболку ты тоже снял.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>